


Ruby's Pitcher Plant Woes

by TheGreatWeissShark



Category: RWBY
Genre: Day Four: Jealousy, F/F, Ft. Sharky's Coco fetish, Jealous AF Ruby, WhiteRose Week 2019, useless lesbian weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatWeissShark/pseuds/TheGreatWeissShark
Summary: Ruby loved Weiss more than anything in the world, but there was one aspect she still hasn't fully accepted yet: Weiss was too damn pretty.





	Ruby's Pitcher Plant Woes

 

Whenever people ask Ruby what it’s like dating Weiss Schnee, she’d always respond with a laugh and a shrug. Like all relationships, theirs took a lot of work. A _lot_ of work. Some days were easy, while others, like today for instance, made Ruby want to tear her hair out. Don’t get her wrong though, things with Weiss were great! Fantastic even. But there was one aspect of their relationship Ruby would never get used to and that was the fact her girlfriend was too pretty for her own good.

Weiss was like a god damn pitcher plant—always drawing people in. She was so alluring that all it took for people to start buzzing around her was a single whiff and a stupid, hormonal thought. Weiss didn’t have trouble dealing with the flies though, and the persistent ones usually backed off whenever Ruby stepped in with her extremely large weapon tow. But today’s unfortunate victim might prove to be a bit of a problem.  

“God damn it,” Ruby groaned, dragging her hand down her face in frustration. “God damn it!”

She’d only been gone for five minutes, how the hell did Weiss manage to attract the most popular girl in school during that time? Then again, her girlfriend did look super cute leaning against the wall—but now wasn’t the time for that! She could admire Weiss later. In private. Preferably with less clothes on, or no clothes at all…

And with that image in burned into her mind, Ruby set off to swat a fly only to stop dead in her tracks when she noticed something curious. Weiss didn’t look uncomfortable or put-off by Coco’s flirting, in fact, she was _blushing_ . Ruby couldn’t believe her eyes. The only times she’d seen Weiss receptive to an advance was when she did it and yet the signs were all there: the primping, the slow blink, the smile that reached her eyes—Coco said something and it was apparently so hilarious Weiss actually laughed. A genuine, honest to God, laugh. _Oh hell no._

“Sorry for taking so long, Babe!” Ruby shouted as she jogged up to Weiss and Coco. “You know how Professor Port gets.”

Weiss regarded her curiously for a moment but let it go. “It’s okay,” she said, pushing off from the wall to slip into Ruby’s arms.

“Hey, Coco,” Ruby said with her hands roaming  over Weiss' waist.

“Heya, Red,” Coco replied with a wink and an easy smile. She took Weiss' place on the wall and crossed her arms, leaning back. “I am so glad I don’t have to sit through his lectures anymore.”

“They’re not that bad,” Weiss said, turning in Ruby’s arms to face her friend. “I find them… _informational_.”

“You hesitated,” Coco and Ruby said at the same time and tone.

“No, I didn’t!”

Ruby snorted at the obvious lie. “Yeah, you kind of did.”

“Shut up!”

“You two are adorable,” Coco chuckled.

“I-I suppose,” Weiss blushed.

“Don’t be so modest,” Coco said with a grin. “But keep the blush; red's a good colour on you.”

“Oh, um…” Weiss blushed even harder, and Ruby fought the violent urge to gag.

“Anyway, I’m gunna get goin',” Coco said as she pushed off the wall and stretched her arms up high above her head. Her shirt rode up, showing off her midriff and the toned muscles that lied beneath her flawless skin. It was only for a few seconds but it was long enough to entrance Weiss. “Nice chattin' with ya, Blue. Hit me up when you wanna hang out next.”

“L-Likewise…”

Ruby tightened her embrace around Weiss, her jealousy bubbling over. “See ya, Coco,” Ruby said purposely close to Weiss' ear. “Thanks for keeping my girl company.”

“Au revoire.” Coco winked before walking past them, the smell of her cologne lingering in the air.

Weiss' head trailed after Coco, though her gaze slowly panned down. She breathed in deep and let out a wistful sigh as all the tension in her body melted away. If it wasn’t for Ruby holding her up, Weiss would’ve been on the floor living life as a useless gay puddle until the janitor came along with his mop and bucket.

Ruby watched Coco leave too, but it wasn’t so she could blatantly stare at her ass like Weiss did. No, she did it because she wanted to see what made Coco Adel so damn special. As a leader, Ruby respected her greatly. She was a brilliant strategist with a confidence that couldn’t be rivalled. And her flare, the only person Ruby could comfortably compare it too was Weiss— _Weiss_!

When Coco was finally out of sight, Ruby immediately shifted gears and pushed Weiss up against the wall, her eyes darkening. Weiss gasped in surprise but didn’t struggle knowing full well that Ruby would never intentionally hurt her.

“What was that?!” Ruby hissed, her leg wedging itself between Weiss' as she beared down on her. While Ruby didn’t tower over Weiss like Coco did, she was still a few inches taller than her.

“What was what?” Weiss asked, snaking her arms around Ruby’s neck.

“ _That_?!” Ruby threw her arm back, pointing to where Coco had been last. “You were totally flirting with her!”

“No, I wasn’t,” Weiss denied, her brows furrowing together.

“You totally were.”

“No, I wasn’t,” Weiss repeated, her voice taking on a harsher tone. “Ruby, I respect her greatly. You know this, and I know you do as well.”

“Yeah, I do,” Ruby said begrudgingly, “but not when she’s flirting with you.”

“All she did was give me a compliment,” Weiss said. “I wasn’t going to be rude and brush her off!”

“Oh, you mean like you do for every other schmuck that tries their luck on you?” Ruby asked sarcastically. “Face it, she was hitting on you and you were totally cool with it.”

“What?! I—”

“Save it, Weiss,” Ruby sighed, suddenly feeling tired. “You were doing the hair thing and the lip bite.”

Weiss' jaw went slack and Ruby knew she’d won but to what effect?

“Fine, I’ll admit it! You got me. I wasn’t disgusted by it at all, but I wasn’t flirting with her,” Weiss said spitting the truth out like a bitter pill. “And compared to the 'other schmucks,' Coco showed me some actual respect. She wasn’t in my space or trying to touch me—and she only complimented me on my swordsmanship!” She stared Ruby down hard and finally asked the big question, “What is with you?”

“Nothing,” Ruby snapped a little too quickly.

But that was the wrong thing to say because realization hit Weiss harder than the time Yang caught her off guard, fully charged. “You’re jealous,” she said with a steadily growing smirk. Ruby didn’t deny it, it was the truth after all. “Oh, Baby, you are entirely too cute for this world.” Ruby pouted, her nose crinkling. “You know you have nothing to worry about. I’m all yours, now and forever.”

When they got together early in their first year, Weiss had noticed Ruby's lack of self-confidence and made it a point to always let her know she was loved. Ruby, at the time, was grateful for the extra attention but was always too bashful to say so in public. She’d matured a great deal since then, or at least she hoped she did for Weiss’ sake. God knows what the older girl would’ve done if Ruby hadn’t changed at all.

Thinking back on it, Ruby knew why she was always so hesitant to openly show her love. Weiss was her first, well, everything and Ruby didn’t want to ruin the touching moment with her overjoyed gushing. But in the confines of their dorm, or anywhere without any prying eyes, Ruby had no problem showing Weiss just how much she appreciated her—like now for instance.

“I'm sorry, Weiss,” Ruby said, letting her walls down.

Weiss sighed but didn’t chide her. “Jealousy isn’t becoming of you.”

“I know but still…” Ruby didn’t want to get into why she was so jealous, but knowing Weiss and her need for open communication, she wasn’t going to escape it. “Coco’s got everything you like,” she continued, pursing her lips together in contemplation. “She’s got the brains, confidence, style—and, oh, let’s not forget the fact she's got legs for days… I, uh, can keep going if you’d like?”

Weiss gave Ruby the “you’re doing it again” look, only this time she added a worried frown to the mix. Ruby hated it whenever Weiss gave her that look because it usually meant she’d fallen back into her old self-deprecating pattern.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to,” Ruby started but stopped when Weiss nuzzled her cheek.

“No, no, I get it,” Weiss chuckled softly, her eyes warm and patient. “She’s attractive, and I do love her style, but you’re forgetting something important here—I'm short as hell.” Ruby snorted, but Weiss didn’t smile or laugh at her own joke. “I’m in five inch heels,” she seethed, “and I still don’t reach her shoulders. I think I’d have to use my glyphs just to kiss her.”

“Pfft, I’d pay to see that.”

“No,” Weiss huffed.

“But you love long legs!” Ruby laughed, feeling better after she imagined her tiny Weiss trying to conquer that mountain of a woman.

Weiss looked down at the leg nestled between hers and hummed. “Yes, I do,” she said with a flirty smile only to drop it a hot second later, “but hers are _too_ long!”

“But the leggy, Weiss!” Ruby exclaimed. “The leggy so hot it can cook and eggy!”

Weiss huffed indignantly, “Forget the leggy, Ruby! Focus.”

“Leggy,” Ruby tried one last time.

Rolling her eyes, Weiss pulled Ruby closer and embraced her fully. She placed a few light kisses on Ruby’s ear, jaw, and neck, paying extra special attention to the shivers she caused along the way. Ruby whimpered Weiss' name as a silent plea to keep going, but Weiss had other plans for her jealous little puppy.

“Ruby, I know people like Coco well. Sure she likes me now, but what about in the future? Will she still like me in a month? How about a year?” The question was left open for Ruby, but instead of answering she buried her face in Weiss’ shoulder and nibbled on her blazer. “I want someone who’ll love me forever, and I have that with you,” Weiss  continued, not minding the teeth teasing her clothes. “It doesn’t matter how pretty she is, or how long her legs are, because at the end of the day, all I want is a partner— _my_ partner. Do you understand what I’m trying to say here, you silly dolt?”

“Weiss…”

“Hm?”

“I love you,” Ruby mumbled.

“I love you too,” Weiss replied, kissing Ruby’s temple and anywhere else she had missed.

She kissed each of Ruby’s eyelids and the place where her nose crinkled before kissing the tip and finally her lips. Weiss made sure to pay extra special attention to Ruby’s lips and followed up on any subtle queues she felt or noticed.

They kissed for what felt like hours, taking little breathes whenever they could just so they could stay connected for a second more. But when the need for air became to great, it was Ruby who broke the comfortable silence.

“Soo…” Ruby said with satisfied hum, “you think she’s pretty?”

Weiss blinked in confusion then quickly broke into a fit of giggles, her head resting comfortably on Ruby’s shoulder. “So pretty,” she whined.

“I knew it,” Ruby chuckled, kissing Weiss’ hair. “What did she say that made you laugh anyway? Couldn’t have been that funny.”

“Oh! She noticed you glaring at us,” Weiss explained with a grin.

“What?”

“Yeah, you weren’t subtle at all, _Babe_.”

Ruby thought back to everything that happened with Coco and groaned when she realized it had all been deliberately done to make her jealous. “She played me!”

“Like a fiddle,” Weiss laughed, kissing Ruby’s cheek.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So there's a running gag about me in my WhiteRose Server about how I have a Coco fetish... I'm not even going to try denying it.


End file.
